


The Priestess, Her Guardians, and the Ones Left Behind

by AbandonedWorks468 (MazeWolfie468)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, I was sad the original was never finished, Other, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, comfort maybe, inspired by The Priestess and the Soul Guardians by FireflyKisses, not sure where im going with this yet, prob not, so im writing a fanfic of the fanfic lol, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeWolfie468/pseuds/AbandonedWorks468
Summary: Maze was a young woman who found joy in two things: wildlife and her crush _____. With her beloved friend suffering with depression, Maze doesn't know how to help her. She tries her best, but when destiny pulls her crush into a world of magic and soulmates, Maze is left in the dust as her friend is swept off her feet by two skeletons claiming her to be the prophesied priestess they sought for. They said that the next human to fall down would be the priestess.......So what does that mean for Maze?--------This has been something I've wanted to write for a while, and I'm really excited! This fic is not really for the AU sans and papyruses being with the reader, and more about the hurt that comes with unrequited love. Verrry self-indulgent. There will be lots of hurt. Have a plot planned, but this is a passion project so I'm going my own pace lol.
Relationships: OC/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Priestess, Her Guardians, and the Ones Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Priestess and the Soul Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894239) by [FireflyKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyKisses/pseuds/FireflyKisses). 



**Lost**

Fall was always Maze’s favorite season. The weather began to cool, and the leaves changed to that crisp beautiful array of red, orange and yellow. It was the perfect time to hike and just be out with nature.

Mt. Ebott was a great national park to witness the coming autumn. Not so much for its leaves, there were more pines in this forest than deciduous trees, but for its isolation. Stories of monsters permeated the area, and that kept most the locals away from the deeper wilderness. It was Maze’s favorite part about this park: the lack of people allowed for better bird watching opportunities. And other general wildlife encounters.

Maze breathed in the crisp morning air. With a content sigh, she continued down the off-beaten trail she’d chosen to explore. It looked as if something walked into the brush this way, the grass was freshly flattened. She was hopeful she could snap some candid photos of whatever animal had gone this way. Witnessing wildlife in its natural environment was always an enjoyable experience.

Maze just wished that _____ had been free today. She’d been feeling so down lately, seemingly fed up with the world. A sentiment Maze definitely understood, but _____’s behavior had worried her.

She spoke of wanting more to life but couldn’t find interest in anything. Not college, not art, nothing. Maze tried to cheer her up, telling her she’d find her passion someday, but the words never seemed to help. It upset Maze that her friend, that’d she’d grown to love, was in such a state of mind.

Maze had managed to drag her along for some of her hikes, enthusiastically pointing out various native species of birds, reptiles, and plants. ____ would listen to her, smiling and nodding to her talk about the wilderness she loved so much. She seemed happy those few times she came, though there was always this radiating sadness in her eyes. Maze just wish she could fix things for her. ____ was so understanding and patient, she deserved to be happy.

When Maze had messaged _____ today, she was left on read. It irked her a bit, but she understood that ____ needed her space, and so she would give it to her. She could always surprise her with the wildlife she encountered later. Maze knew that though _____ may not be as into wildlife as she was, but there was always a glimmer of amusement in her eyes when Maze regaled her with her close encounters in the wild. It may be small, but Maze hoped it brought some happiness into her life.

The trail was exiting out of the brush now, and looking upwards Maze could see the steep incline of Mt. Ebott.

“Oh wow!” The setting sun was beginning to set behind the tall mountain, sky a beautiful hue of pink and orange. Maze whipped out her camera strapped to her back and kneeled to get some photos.

The camera clicked with each photo Maze took. Maze was almost too engrossed in her photography to hear the rustling of leaves to her left.

Freezing, Maze slowly glanced in the direction. Her breath caught in her throat.

About 10 feet away, Maze saw the dark figure of a wolf. Its fur looked black with the shadow of Mt. Ebott obscuring its finer features. It was both the most beautiful and most terrifying animal Maze had encountered in all her years of hiking.

It stared at her, its golden eyes piercing her own.

She couldn’t move. She wanted to look away, say something, _anything_ to show this wolf that she meant no harm. But she just couldn’t break her stare from the wolf’s gaze.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded to the right of Maze. She quickly turned and saw ____. Blinking in confusion Maze whipped her head back towards the wolf-

It was gone.

…Maze was beginning to regret not taking the locals monster tales more seriously.

Hastily shoving her camera back into her pack, Maze jogged after where she’d seen ____ walking.

She wanted to call out to her, ask her why she was out here, why she’d never responded to her message, warn her that a _goddamn wolf_ was nearby, and they might be in danger.

But she just couldn’t speak out. Her throat was dry, heart racing. For the first time Maze felt legitimate fear that this adventure would be her last.

____ was several paces ahead of her, seemingly unaware she was behind her.

_How did she get so far ahead of me?_

Maze began picking up the pace. She just had to reach ____, then she could whisper to her that they needed to _get out of here_ and they could head home and grab a burger and-

Maze stopped as _____ halted suddenly.

She was standing at the entrance of a cave. There was a large pit in front of her.

_Dread_ filled Maze’s heart.

____ seemed to contemplate something, hesitating.

_Please no…_

Maze still couldn’t speak, and she was too far from her, she needed to stop her.

But _____’s posture slumped with resignation, and she took a step forward.

_No! Please!_

Just as Maze reached for her, _____ plummeted into the darkness of the pit.

“____!”

Maze landed on her knees trying to grasp at her friend who’d just slipped into depth below. She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She needed to go get help, a rescue team. She- she’d head back to the ranger’s office and then-

Maze turned around and was looking the wolf straight in the face.

Before she could even respond, she felt it slam into her.

And she too fell into the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> There was chapter 1! I hope you liked it if you read this far.
> 
> Apologies for any typos, I did very little editing.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
